samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Bontenmaru
Bontenmaru is another member of the Shiseiten, and is referred to as "The Sharpest Sword" by Kyo. His real name is Masamune Date, otherwise known as "The Oda Nobunaga of the North" and "The One-Eyed Dragon" Personality As he was first introduced, Bontenmaru was depicted as somewhat of a pervert, just as Kyo is. He is also very humorous, and enjoys teasing Kyo, whom he has something of a friendly rivalry with. In battle, Bontenmaru usually waits for his opponent to attack first, analyzing their style and countering with effective techniques. Bontenmaru is also very devoted to his promises. When he was forced to kill his father, and later his brother, he resolved to become shogun, using their sacrifices as motivation to further push him not to give up. However, all this changes when he enters his Beast Mode. In this form, Bontenmaru's body, and even mind are more akin to an animal's rather than a a human, and he fights on bare instinct, disregarding all forms of strategy. Techniques Like the other members of the Shishiten, Bontenmaru uses a weapon in battle, his Bokuto, a wooden sword ( he is skilled enough to fight against even Kyo's sword with this weapon ) However, Bontenmaru's main specialty is expert in hand-to-hand combat (he is so powerful, Kyo calls him "The Sharpest Sword" amongst the Shishiten, after Yukimura Sanada asks Kyo if Bontenmaru was the "sheath"). '1)' Willpower ' ' '2) Killing Intent' ' ' '3) Satsujin Taijutsu Technique' Bontenmaru fights using his high physical strenght and hand to hand combat *'Ishi Suji ' A split second before the opponent hits the user with a taijutsu attack, the user tightens his/her muscles. Due to extensive training these muscles quickly take any blow that comes its way and returns the force back up the body of their attacker, effectively reflecting the taijutsu attack. A highly powerful technique, the strain this gives to muscles can be intense. It can even be use to block swords. It can be compared to (One Piece) Tekkai *'Hishishokiaku: ' Bontenmaru kicks (karate style) to the opponent *'Kosoga': Bontenmaru swings one fist upwards in an uppercut motion and another downwards to form a vertical pincer, which an be used to break bones or, at a later stage, create a massive crater. This technique can also be used horizontally. '4) Wooden Sword (Bokken Technique)' Bontenmaru is so skilled with the wooden sword that he is able to use it against a real sword, instinctively turning it at the last second so that it absorbs the blow of a sword but doesn't break. He is also capable of killing an enemy rather easily with the wooden sword. '5) Ki Control' ' ' Bontenmaru can project his ki with physical attacks, can create explosions with ki attacks '6) Beast Mode' ' ' Bontenmaru releases the beast within him, and enters an animal-like berserker rage, boosting his combat stats several fold. *'Kouseiken: '''Bontenmaru focuses his energy in a punch, able to pierce the opponent *'Hibernation''' Gallery samuraideeperkyo_v13_121.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v13_130.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v13_149.jpg kyo13d166167colourwg8.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v13_162.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v13_163.jpg Category:Characters Category:Shiseiten